


No Questions Asked

by AngelsInstead



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Misty + Original Character, Zyle, millory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: Zoe has asked a huge favor of her "Uncle" Valerian regarding Misty Day, the woman she regards as a mother figure.  Zoe's life-mate is Kyle Spencer.  Abandoned by her family, Mallory meets a mysterious man in the woods.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Mallory, Misty Day/Original Character(s), Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

~ **Chapter One~ The Beginning** ~

_Misty_ -

Misty Day had been living alone almost all of her life. Her own family hadn't accepted; they had rejected her, kicking her out when she was merely a child, because she had been different. Misty had been born a witch.

She had came into her powers almost from the beginning, knowing instinctively how to levitate objects, making sure that the dessert she adored or the rag doll that she wanted floated through the air and landed in her tiny hands. For her, it was an amazing and exciting gift, but to her parents and siblings, it was terrifying. They pushed her out to live on the streets when she was but a young teen. She lived like a gypsy, wearing long scraps of cloth to cover her budding body in colorful drapes while searching aimlessly for someone to love and accept her.

She thought she had found it when she discovered the church. The other church members had been so good to her. Some even helped her get back on her feet, providing her with a modest place to stay and the essentials she needed to survive. They didn't know that she was almost a century old by that point. She didn't tell them about her "gifts." She did not look a day over 37.

One day, during an outdoor church service, Misty noticed a hurt and forlorn baby bird. It was lying on the grass so still as it had been carelessly stepped on. Misty picked up the tiny bird and cooed to it gently, using her mystical powers of resurgence to bring the bird back to life. It regained its strength as it fluttered, flying out of her gentle hands.

Misty was smiling. She wanted to sing her praises to the Great One up above. How she loved all things of nature, especially the plants and the animals. She had adored that precious baby bird.

She did not realize that the members of her church were staring. They had seen what Misty had done when she revived the bird. The crowd gasped in fear, "Witch! Daughter of the devil!" As she fainted and fell on the ground, they quickly gathered round her.

A great deal of strength had been needed to revive the bird, causing Misty to pass out. As she lay there entirely helpless, her 'friends' from the church drug her away. She awakened as they pulled her by her feet through the grass, saying urgently how they must dispose of the evil witch.

"I am not a witch! I am me --- I am Misty!" she wanted to cry out, but she knew they would not hear her. Their only intention was to destroy the one they had called a witch.

Although she sobbed, they tied her to a stake in the middle of the forest, setting her clothing aflame. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was roasting alive while the members of the church whom she had called her friends were laughing at her pain and suffering. Misty Day went up in a dark cloud of smoke.

It took days for her burned and bloodless body to make it to the safety of the swampland. The muddy water there next to the deserted shack was highly rejuvenating. Misty had learned of its powers so long ago. Somehow, despite all the odds, she brought herself back to life and with her own healing powers of rejuvenation, she was as good as new. After what happened, she swore never to trust or to love again, but she did anyway. She needed someone ---- someone special to love; someone to which she could belong. Her heart ached for it, but no matter how she wished, it never happened.

She was sadly completely and totally alone.

For years she barely saw a sign of human life and what she did see did not impress her. Men came, destructing the land and the animals. Misty made them pay, each and every one. She made them regret the harm they had caused to her beloved nature.

She spent her days dancing and singing, listening to Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks on her portable radio as her heart was growing and her powers were becoming stronger. Then two young people came into her life --- Zoe Benson and Kyle Spencer. Misty had never seen such a love before like what existed between these two incredible beings. Misty was drawn to them and wanted to help them. Kyle had been killed in a bus accident and Zoe along with another young witch named Madison Montgomery had brought him back to life with a powerful spell. Sadly though, he was broken, with pieces of body parts haphazardly sewn together, giving him the look of some sort of gruesome Frankenstein's monster.

Smiling at the young couple who seemed frightened, Misty promised to help. She brought them back to her shack, where she applied the healing mud of the swamps to Kyle's scars. With her tender loving care, she began to gradually heal him. Zoe watched in fascination and amazement at what she saw Misty doing to help Kyle.

"Thank you for helping him," Zoe said as she was in awe of Misty's abilities.

"It is my pleasure," Misty said sweetly. "You can leave him here with me, and when you come back, he'll be a new man. He will be all better."

"I couldn't possibly leave him," Zoe said as she caressed Kyle's cheek so tenderly while he groaned in agony.

"I promise - I will take excellent care of him. He'll be just fine," Misty insisted.

Zoe looked uneasy about leaving Kyle, but eventually she gave in. Her heart told her she could trust Misty. She kissed Kyle and told him she would be back for him someday soon. Misty gave Zoe a loving hug and then returned to Kyle's side to care for him.

After Zoe left, Kyle gasped and yelped in pain. Misty applied more of the healing mud to his angry wounds. She cradled his head in her lap like a child and promised to make him well again. As she caressed his hair, he eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

It took weeks of tender, loving care, but eventually, Kyle's physical wounds had healed remarkably. However, the bleeding sores on his soul would require Zoe's special kind of love. When Zoe came to thank Misty and take Kyle home, Misty was heartbroken. "Please don't take him," she pleaded.

"I have to," said Zoe. "Kyle belongs with me. Why don't you come with us?"

"I couldn't," Misty said as she was afraid of the outside world and everything she had learned about it. She knew there was great evil beyond the swamps and she didn't want to experience it ever again. Still, even so, she felt a deep bond with Zoe and Kyle.

"Misty, you could become part of our Coven," Zoe suggested.

Misty shook her head as sorrowful tears gushed from her eyes. The two she loved the most in the world were leaving her --- Zoe and Kyle. She loved them like they were her own children.

"We'll come back to visit you. I promise," Zoe said after she kissed Misty's cheek and tasted her tears.

"Kyle, don't go," Misty begged, reaching out for his hand.

Kyle slapped her hand away. He only wanted Zoe. He lay his head between Zoe's bosoms and grunted. "I'm sorry. We have to go," Zoe said as she hastily left with Kyle.

Misty sunk down on her knees and she cried. She hadn't allowed her tears to spill in decades, but losing those she loved had broken her fragile heart.

_Mallory_ -

She wandered for days, not knowing her fate. No one had ever truly loved her. One night, her cruel parents had come to check on her and they found her levitating above her bed. They cast her aside like garbage, saying she was evil and they wanted her gone from their sight.

Tears fell as she was abandoned in the woods by her family. She was just a teenager. She knew so little. She was lost and so hungry. There were wolves howling at night and she had no shelter. There was nothing but darkness and she was so totally alone.

Then one night _he_ found her.

"Mallory," he said in a whisper as if he had always known her. She didn't respond as he lifted her into his arms. She was weak from hunger and there blisters and cuts on her feet. He tenderly fed her bites of soup and tended to her wounds.

When she came into full awareness, the first thing she noticed about him was his startling sapphire eyes. Those intense, _gorgeous_ blue eyes. They were so compelling as if they could see into her very soul. She was drawn to him and those eyes of his.

"Don't worry, Mallory. You're safe here with me. I promise to protect you." Tenderly he caressed her cheek. He knew what was like to be unloved and cast aside. He had wandered the darkness himself.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Michael. My name is Michael," he stated. "You told me your name. You were very weak, but I took care of you. I will heal you and you will be alright."

"Where--- where are we?" she asked as she took a look at their surroundings. They were inside some type of house made out of numerous pale bricks. It looked like some sort of fortress.

"You are in my dwelling," he replied, his voice melodious like that of an angel. His hair was blond and it curled on the ends. He was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on in all of her life. She was attracted to him as if she somehow knew they were meant to be together. She didn't want to feel anything for him. It would be easier that way.

"I have to go," she said, trying to stand up, but her legs were far too weak. She fell back on the bed where he had placed her and cared for her as she recovered.

"No... no," he said softly. "You can't go. I can't let you go, Mallory. We have to be together."

"Why?" she asked as sudden tears filled up her eyes. They fell down her cheeks in a hot cascade. With caressing fingertips, he brushed them all away.

"Because you were meant to be mine."

His answer scared her. What kind of nonsense was this? Deep in her heart though, she felt it, too. Michael. She knew nothing of him, except that he had rescued her and helped her come back from the claws of death. Despite having no real knowledge of him, she felt connected to him by unseen hands. She knew he spoke the truth, but even so she shook her head, trying to deny her destiny.

"As soon as I am better, I will leave this place."

Michael said nothing as he brought her something cool to drink. She took a few grateful sips, then she lay her head back against the pillows. "Sleep, Mallory. I will watch over you. Nothing can hurt you."

"Nothing?" she echoed.

* _Nothing but me_ ,* she thought she heard his voice speak to her inside her mind. She was startled and her eyes went wide. This wasn't the first time in her life she had experienced a telepathic connection, but usually that link had taken years to build. She had only known this man mere days. Who was he... or more importantly WHAT was he?

He wasn't exactly human, that she could tell. He was something else entirely. When she tried to take a glimpse inside his soul, something she witnessed scared her. It was bright and hot like the fiercest fire. The ones who abandoned her had called her Devil Worshiper, but she was nothing of the kind. She had powers, but she used them only for good. She had hid them from others, because no one understood. Would he?

"Michael," she said softly, lightly laying her fingertips against the flesh of his arm. He looked down, feeling sparks dash across his skin from her touch. "Tell me ---- what is it that you are?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"You are like me?"

He nodded. "Yes and no. We are much the same, but we are also different. You are so young and inexperienced, but I can teach you."

"You don't look much older than me."

"Looks can be deceiving, Mallory. Never forget that. This face I show you now --- it is not my only face. It is only a part of me."

"Are you evil?" She barely managed to get the words passed her lips; she was so afraid of his answer.

"I want to be good," he said in a whisper. "Desperately. But you must help me."

_Misty_ \- For weeks she was greatly depressed, until Zoe came back and once again and told her she was needed to join the Coven. Misty packed up her few possessions and left with the young woman she loved as a daughter.

Little did she know that she was walking toward her own death again. Not once, but twice....

It was the evil witch Madison Montgomery that caused Misty's second death. Misty almost didn't make it out of the coffin that Madison had locked her up in, but when she finally did, she had a big battle with the hateful Madison. It came to light that Madison was jealous of both Zoe and Misty and their bond with Kyle, so Madison wanted to destroy them.

During the Seven Wonders, Zoe was gravely injured and Kyle had no other choice but to kill Madison. Misty was trapped in the depths of Hell, so she wasn't able to revive Zoe, so Cordelia did as she was the one to become the next Supreme. After saving Zoe, Cordelia found a way to bring Misty back from her perpetual misery. Misty was incredibly grateful, but she chose not to become a part of the Coven.

"I am returning to the swamps, where it is quiet and everything is easier. I have seen way too much death and destruction here," Misty said to her friends Cordelia, Zoe, and Kyle.

"You can't leave us, Misty; there are too few good witches left in this world. Cordelia and I are infertile, so it's up to those who can to keep the succession of our line alive," said Zoe.

Misty had never tried for a child, but she had always wanted one. In fact, she was still a virgin, but she didn't dare mention it. "How... how do we know that I am fertile? I have never tried...."

"Kyle and I will take you back to your shack and we'll talk about it later. I have to talk to someone else first," Zoe stated.

"Who?" Misty asked with great curiosity.

"He's one of the few male witches left on the earth, but he prefers to be called a warlock. I believe he might be able help. I will try to persuade him."

Misty was protesting so much as Zoe and Kyle were walking her to the door. "This is craziness. Zoe! How could you even think....?!"

"You've done so much to help us, Kyle and me, so I want to help you, too. You need a baby. And not only do you need it, but WE need it, too ----- the Coven, so we have a chance at future survival."

"But how... when....?" Misty asked. She was so full of questions.

"I will take care of everything," Zoe said with a broad smile. "Just get ready for your life to change forever."

Forever seemed like such a long time. Misty had already been living a forever of loneliness. It was time for that heartbreak to end. She wanted to become a mother. She _needed_ it.


	2. Thunder & Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Valerian meet at Zoe's request. Mallory and Michael bond.

**~Chapter Two~ Thunder & Rain ~**  
  
 _Zoe and Valerian_ -  
  
He had a weekly ritual of love. Every Saturday, without fail, Valerian stood at her grave with red roses in his hand. He lay them on the ground next to her headstone as he began to speak. "My dearest Kamilla, there isn't a day when I do not miss you and wish that you and our son Zander could be a part of my life. I tried so hard to protect you, but I failed. When we lost our son, we were vulnerable. The witch hunters came and before I could stop them, they took your life. There was no way to keep them from destroying you, but I did save our daughter. Zoe's alive and she's thriving. You should see her now. She's so beautiful, my love; just like her precious mother." Valerian's voice broke as he was speaking to Kamilla as he always did.  
  
The witch hunters had burned her at the stake just hours after the birth of Zander.  
  
 _Valerian had been making arrangements for the burial of their stillborn son when the witch hunters arrived, eager to destroy the ones they thought were evil. Kamilla had been weak from blood loss, so sadly, she was a easy target. She only had time to hide Zoe (their two year old daughter) before the witch hunters struck. She was drug away into the woods to be burned alive. She screamed as the wicked flames seared away her skin. Through the bond he had with Kamilla, Valerian could sense and feel her agony. He also could feel Zoe's fear. Their precious child needed him! He had to find his sweet little Zoe.  
  
He arrived home and searched for his only surviving child. "Zoe, where are you?!" he called out to his child telepathically.  
  
Little Zoe hadn't come upon her powers yet; she couldn't hear her father's urgent calls. She just whimpered in the dark closet where her mother had left her. She was scared, hungry, and cold. It was dark in the closet and she longed for her loving mother to cuddle her.  
  
"Mommy..." she said in a little whimper.  
  
Thankfully Valerian heard her tiny cry. He rescued sweet Zoe from the closet and held the tiny child in his embrace. This precious girl was all he had now and he knew he had to protect her. He knew what he had to do and the pain of it was killing him.  
  
"Mommy?" Zoe said, pulling back from her father's shoulder as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Mommy's gone, Zoe. I'm afraid she's gone forever," Valerian lamented.  
  
Not only were Kamilla and Zander gone, Valerian had to give away his darling daughter. For Zoe's own safely, he relinquished her into the care of the woman he regarded as his own sister. His heart broke as he said his goodbyes to his little girl. He intended to see her as much as he possibly could, but his dearest friend and her husband would be raising little Zoe as their own daughter. He'd never again get to be her daddy. As he kissed his little girl on her tiny face, tears swelled up in his dark-blue eyes  
  
"I love you, Zoe. You know that, don't you? Daddy loves you, precious."  
  
Then later, Nora, Valerian's friend, reached out for the two-year-old she regarded as her own little niece. "Are you sure you really want to do this, Valerian?"  
  
"I have no other choice. You're not a witch, therefore the witch hunters find her with you and see her as a target. No female in my family has had powers since my grandmother. Hopefully Zoe will never....."  
  
"Both of her parents were witches..." Nora argued.  
  
"I am a warlock, Nora....and we have to hope that Zoe does NOT become a witch, because she may suffer the same fate as her mother. I want her to grow up healthy, happy, and loved."  
  
"Yes, and when you leave her here, you will have lost everything," Nora spoke with sadness.  
  
"I would do anything for Zoe. ANYTHING," said Valerian as he once again kissed his child's tiny head.  
  
He let Zoe go, so that his little girl could have the happy life he didn't think he could give her. He built his mansion deep inside the forest and he saw no one. His wife and son were buried on his property and he hardly ever left the site of their burial. He would visit Zoe on her birthdays and holidays. She thought he was the adoring uncle who spoiled her with gifts and treated her like his most precious treasure._  
  
Zoe grew up relatively happy and had a most ordinary childhood ....... but then at 17, all of that suddenly came to its end. Zoe came into her powers. Not knowing she had The Black Widow Effect, Zoe accidentally killed her boyfriend Charlie on the same night he had taken her virginity. After Charlie died of an aneurysm, Zoe was comforted in Nora's loving embrace. "I am sorry, honey, but you carry the curse, just as your great-grandmother did. The only way I can help you is to send you to the academy."  
  
"What academy?" Zoe asked, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"A special academy for girls like you ---- girls with special powers."  
  
"But I don't want any special powers. I only want...."  
  
Zoe was drug away against her will. She was taken to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies in New Orleans. After that night, Zoe's life changed forever.  
  
It would be Valerian who would rescue her from that place. He brought Zoe to his mansion, along with Kyle, Zoe's true love. Kyle was a resurrected man and severely damaged, but Valerian could see the love Kyle had for Zoe within his dark brown eyes. He knew Kyle would always protect Zoe and keep her safe. Having his daughter back under his roof made Valerian feel joyful. He was full of bliss, except for the loneliness he felt without his Kamilla.  
  
Zoe snapped him out of the thoughts of his past as she joined him at Kamilla's grave. She reached out for his hand, holding it within her own. "Uncle Valerian, I need to talk to you about something. It's extremely important."  
  
"What is it, my dearest Zoe?"  
  
"I need your help. The coven needs you," Zoe stated as she looked into his eyes. "You see, there is a beautiful witch who lives in a shack beside the swamps. She is exceptional and has many gifts. She helped Kyle and me when he was suffering so much after his resurrection. She could feel his agony as well as my fear. She used her powers to come to us and then she took us back to her shack. She healed Kyle's wounds. I love her so much. She's become almost like a mother to me."  
  
Zoe's words made Valerian's heart ache. Kamilla was Zoe's mother, but Zoe had no memory of her. Kamilla had loved Zoe with all of her heart. It was unfair that Kamilla would not get to see their daughter all grown up.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Valerian asked.  
  
"Misty needs a baby. The coven is dying and we need you...."  
  
"Misty --- as in Misty Day?" Valerian said in shock. He had heard about her and all the suffering she had endured when burned at the stake. Unlike Kamilla, she had used her power of resurgence to regain her life. He had always been intrigued by her story, but thought he'd never have the chance to meet someone as extraordinary as her. After all, he lived in the forest far away from the world and she lived secluded in the swampland.  
  
"Yes, _that_ Misty. Uncle Valerian, there are very few witches being born. We are dying out. Cordelia, the new supreme is barren as am I."  
  
"Zoe, you cannot have a baby?" Valerian asked with sadness in his voice.  
  
Zoe shook her head. "Kyle and I have tried. Other witches have also tried. Cordelia herself has tried for many years. Misty is our only hope. Could you please help her have a baby?"  
  
Valerian raised an eyebrow. He hadn't had the pleasure of a woman since his Kamilla, Zoe's mother. He'd seen Misty Day's photographs on TV. She had baby-blue eyes and soft, shiny blonde hair. He was struck by a sudden need to meet the legendary witch.  
  
"I would like to meet her, Zoe," Valerian agreed.  
  
  
 _Michael & Mallory_ -  
  
With Michael's tender loving care, Mallory was regaining her strength. A pink tinge had returned to cheeks. She was almost well enough to leave. As she stared out of the lone window of Michael's dwelling, she longed to escape the bricked walls, but realized she had no where in the world she could go. "Mallory," Michael spoke as he approached her, carrying a tray of food. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down."  
  
He was always fussing over her, yet he was not overbearing. "I am feeling so much better," she said. "Thanks to you. And I was wondering if we could go out. I need some fresh air. We've been cooped up inside for far too long."  
  
Mallory didn't know it, but when she was sleeping in his bed, he did go out. He'd climb the rickety steps to the roof of his fortress and stare out at the forest, contemplating his future. "Would you like to go with me to the roof?" he suggested.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, giving him a little smile.  
  
She placed her hand in his; so trusting. Michael knew he did not deserve that trust. After all, she didn't know all the hidden parts of him and he was afraid to show her the truth. He didn't want her to run from him in fear.  
  
She followed after him up the spiraling metal stairs. At the top of Michael's dwelling, they reached the roof which seemed to be floating somewhere in the clouds. "Wow, we are **so** high up!" Mallory gasped.  
  
"Are you afraid, Mallory?"  
  
She shook her head, a brilliant smile upon her face. "No, it is exhilarating... being so close to the sky and breathing in the fresh air. I can feel the sun on my skin, lightly dancing."  
  
"The sun will go down soon," Michael observed.  
  
He was glad that he had shown Mallory his favorite place. Here he was King and he imagined Mallory to be his captivating Queen. "Do you like it here?" Michael asked and he wasn't just asking about the roof. He wanted Mallory to remain with him and become his.  
  
"Earlier I was thinking I should leave this place and never return," she admitted. "But then I realized I have no where to go."  
  
"I want you to stay with me." He reached out for her hands and sparks flew between them as they did every time they touched. It made Mallory's blood tingle and her heartbeat quicken.  
  
"I owe you my life, Michael," she said softly, giving him a shy smile. His heart fluttered. Was she flirting with him? Did she long for him as much as he desired her?  
  
"We have so much yet to share," he said as he clasped her hand. "There is so much I'd like to teach you. The powers you have are incredible, but I can help you make them even stronger."  
  
"And what do you ask for in return?" Mallory asked.  
  
"My salvation."  
  
  
 _Misty & Valerian_ -  
  
Zoe had arranged for Valerian to meet Misty at a Bed and Breakfast in the countryside. It was a picturesque scene nestled near the mountains with sheltering evergreen trees and a bright blue sky. Misty loved it immediately as she adored nature.  
  
She was nervous as she was taken to the room that Zoe had booked. She sat down in a comfortable plush chair, awaiting Valerian's arrival. She didn't have to for long. There was a knock at the door. Her heart thumped, knowing it was him. Could she really do this.... make love to a man she had never met?  
  
She opened the door to discover the most handsome and breathtaking man she'd ever laid eyes on. "You must be Valerian, Zoe's uncle," she said as she invited him inside.  
  
"And you must be the exquisite Miss Misty Day," he said as he reached out for her hand. He placed a kiss on it, his lips soft and sensual.  
  
"No need to be so formal. You may call me Misty."  
  
He was drawn to the sparkle in her sapphire eyes. His eyes too were a shade of blue, but darker and often mistaken for brown. On closer inspection, Misty found they were a deep midnight blue. She stared into those eyes which were like a mystical pool. He had secrets in his eyes and so much pain. "You have suffered much. Far more than me," she said as he let go of her hand. "You loved someone with all of your soul, but tragically, you lost her."  
  
"Did Zoe tell you that?"  
  
Misty shook her head. "No, I saw it in your eyes."  
  
"She's missing from me, but I will never lose her... not completely."  
  
"You still love her?"  
  
"I'll always love her, but I cannot hold her. I cannot touch her. For now, I am alone."  
  
"I've been alone for decades. I tried living with the coven, but it was nightmare," said Misty. "I'll never go back."  
  
"Zoe won't go back either. She nearly died there."  
  
"I died there twice, then I got sent to hell. Thankfully Cordelia got me out."  
  
"Zoe asked that I help you create a child... to keep the coven alive," he said breathlessly.  
  
"I want the child for me. Not for the coven," Misty said softly. "Whether or not the baby has powers, I do not care. I don't want to alone any longer. I want a baby. I _need_ a baby."  
  
"I am willing to give you the child you desire, but it can only be a one time thing," Valerian stated. "I have no time for love or for romance. I refuse to go there again. My heart cannot bear anymore loss."  
  
Misty nodded. "After this night we share, I will return to my shack beside the swamps. I will ask for nothing more."  
  
"I haven't touched in woman in two decades," he admitted.  
  
She softly laughed. "I've never been touched. I am 172 year old virgin."  
  
He sucked in his breath as he gazed into her eyes. "I have been on this earth for 227 years. There were many times I wished the witch hunters had taken me and not my Kamilla. I couldn't save her. Even after all these years, I ache inside without her."  
  
"Then let me help soothe away the pain," Misty said as she caressed his arm. Her touch was like a healing balm to his ravaged senses. She took away the images that haunted him in flashes. Suddenly it was just the two of them and no other. All the devastating pain of the last 2 decades seemed to melt into nothingness as though it were only a faded dream.  
  
"Is that better?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes," he said as he relaxed at her touch. "I want you... in my arms... tonight."  
  
"You can have me," Misty said. "In return all I ask is for is a child."  
  
"I will give you one," he promised as his lips met hers in a heated kiss. He tangled his fingers in her long blond hair, holding her to him as his hunger grew.  
  
The intensity between them was incredible as they sunk down on the bed. Passion exploded as they removed each other's clothing. "Why do you wear so many garments?" Valerian asked as he pulled away her colorful scarves one by one. He wondered when he would ever get to the woman hidden underneath.  
  
She let out sweet little laugh. "I always dress this way."  
  
"I would never change you," he said as he kissed the column of her neck. He skillfully removed her clothing at the same time his lips sipped at her skin.  
  
Then it was her turn to undress him. She struggled to breathe as she revealed his sinewy skin. He was lean but muscular. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked as he met her gaze.  
  
"More than anything," she stated.  
  
He flicked his fingertips over her taut nipples as his teeth scored her delicate skin. "Please take me," he heard her whisper.  
  
He nudged her thighs apart and settled himself between them. His arousal touched her honeyed petals, parting the sensitive flesh. There were so many feelings and colors all at once blinding her vision. Misty was lost in him and the incredible passion he evoked in her. She barely felt the pain as he moved his hips, pushing his full length inside her.  
  
She let out a throaty gasp of pleasure. He looked at her lovely face, seeing the intensity of her desire in her eyes. She moaned his name, urging him to take her fully. He let down all of his defenses as he withdrew, then thrust back inside her snug channel. She took him so deeply as she wrapped her legs around his hips as though to hold him inside her for all eternity.  
  
As he skillfully brought her over the edge, she reached ecstasy. The sky opened, thunder roared and rain poured, sliding down the windows. In that same moment, he exploded inside her, giving her the gift of his seed. When it was over and he pulled free, she did not regret a thing.  
  
He lay on the pillow beside her, staring up at the ceiling. "What are you thinking?" she asked, lightly caressing the sinew of his chest.  
  
"How amazing that was... and how I'll want you again," he admitted as he gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes. "But you must realize, it's only for tonight. After that, I return to the forest... and you must go back to the swamp."  
  
"I know," she said, though she wished he wouldn't have to remind her so much. She felt something the moment she had met him. Had she not felt it, she would not have given herself to him.  
  
He tenderly caressed her cheek. "I just don't let anyone in anymore. The walls that encase my heart are closed and that's forever."  
  
"I won't take anything you're not willing to give," Misty said before her lips met his again in a feverish kiss.  
  
  
 _Michael & Mallory_ -  
  
After Mallory slept safe and snug in his bed, Michael sat next to her, his fingertips grazing her creamy cheek. A loud clap of thunder took his attention from the beautiful young woman who lay upon his bed. He had to get to the roof as his father was summoning him.  
  
On bare feet, he hurried up the metal staircase. He stood in the rain as the chilled rivulets slid down his skin, dampening his clothing. "Father, I am here," he called out.  
  
The Evil One made contact with his son and said, "Michael, you've found her, just as I predicted. Now you know what you must do."  
  
The raindrops fell like tears, cascading down Michael's cheeks. "Yes, Father. It will be as you've commanded and I will obey."  
  
"It better be. If not, there will be consequences," Michael's Evil Father thundered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're enjoying the story, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
